mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Schepper
Schepper Robotic, is the younger brother of Maker and the older brother of Creator. Schepper is The Tower's second in command. He is in charge of scanning and indexing the new items. Physical Appearance To Be Added Personality Schepper is a computer man who doesn't like to fight. He prefers to stay with his computers and do all kind of things as he's in charge of the Tower's technical aspects. When he fights he can be defensive and offensive. Schepper is not as always as calm and collected as his brothers, Maker and Creator. As he prefers to stay away from battles and rarely does interfere. Schepper is known to be rather quite and being on the background but has a sinister side. When someone tries to uncover secrets, he heavily threatens the person in question even if it is someone like DiamondLord who he has threatened on multiple occasions, when he wanted to know something that should not be known. Schepper protects many secrets which he doesn't like. It is one of the things he doesn't like doing, but he has to because Maker said he must do. Despite this Schepper is a very nice gentleman who will never give up a fight and will protect everything he stands for. Even on one occasion when Maker turned evil for 1 day and wanted the DocSoul, he used the forbidden God Card to hold him of, as long as he could. Like his brothers, Schepper is afraid of his own father. As much as he fears him, he battles him in order to protect greater things than his fear. Powers and Abilities Just like his older brother Schepper possesses super strength and he is also able to hold his own with it against opponents like Meko, Neko and even ShadowLife, The General and Amset Ra. But he's not as strong as Maker. And thanks to his robotic body, Schepper is high durable and resistant to all kind of attacks. Schepper has accurate sense of taste, allowing him to sense both harmful and beneficial things. All the basic tastes are classified as either aversive or appetitive, depending upon the effect the things he senses. When he touches an object with dangerous powers, he gains the chills and a burning effect. Schepper is an expert when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, even exceeding his own brother Maker with this skill. He has proven himself to be powerful opponent thanks to this skill, what would be expected from a Robotic. Schepper has a great computer intellect. He's in charge of scanning new items when they need to be contained, in The Tower. Using his computer intellect he can create powerful firewalls and destructive viruses. When someone tries to hack into The Tower's mainframe, he will track down the culprit and send back an anti-virus, which will destroy the computer's software. However, unlike Maker, he does not know every part about The Tower's computer system. Like his brothers, Schepper possesses a high intellect. He may not possess the intellect to invent stuff but that is what makes him different from his brothers. Schepper is also incredibly knowledged about The Doc Family, there history and there secrets. He knows secret details about HIM and is a keeper of the secret murderer of Colin Doc. When Jack Spidrox needs to know something that includes the Docs, he always asks Schepper. Schepper is capable of using several type attacks like Electric, Steel, Fighting attacks. Schepper possesses great agility, allowing him to go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Schepper also has great parkour skills, enabling him to move from one place to another, negotiating the obstacles in between. He is also able to fly. Schepper is a master when it comes to magic. He has great knowledge about it and is even equal in knowledge with ShadowLife. He needs a magic item in order to use more powerful spells and attacks. Schepper's specialty is magic, which gives him access to his own 'Power From' called Magic Mode. This Mode enhances and increases his magic capabilities, making him more powerful. Signature Moves His signature attack is: *Schepper Beam: Schepper's eyes glow carmine and he forms a carmine coloured ball of odd but strong energy between his hands, he then fires this energy in the form of a powerful carmine coloured beam from the ball at the opponent. Special Ability Schepper's special ability is Magic Mode. This ability enhances and increases his magic power and changes his form to a more powerful form. In this form he can use more powerful and dangerous magical spells and attacks. Weakness/Resistance Schepper is not as fast as his brothers but makes it up for his high agility and parkour skills. Because Schepper is a computer man he himself is immune to computer viruses and effects. Because Schepper spend some time figuring out the hidden power of the Soul Diamond, he can now not be affected by soul manipulation or attacks. Despite the fact that his brothers are master inventors, Schepper is the worst inventor. The only thing he ever invented, and actually worked was the Reality Glove. But this weapon was considered by Maker a doomsday device. And is safely locked away, uncompleted, somewhere in The Tower. Trivia *Creator's enhanced vision, Maker's enhanced hearing and Schepper's enhanced taste are based on Mizaru, Kikazaru, Iwazaru. Also known as the Three Wise Monkeys. **These powers are also the opposite from the phrase: "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Supporting Characters Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Super Strength PowerForms